Patrick
The surname Patrick has several origins. In some cases it is an Anglicised form of the Gaelic Mac Phádraig, derived from world elements meaning "son of Patrick". This Gaelic surname is derived from the Latin Patricius, which is in turn derived from word elements meaning "member of the patrician class". In other cases, the surname Patrick is a shortened form of the surnames Mulpatrick and Fitzpatrick. . This webpage cited: The surname Patrick is common in Ireland due to Scottish emigration. People with the surname Patrick include: *Alan Patrick (born 1991), Brazilian footballer *Alf Patrick (born 1921), English footballer *Allen Patrick (born 1984), American football running back *Allen Russell Patrick (1910–1995), Canadian politician *Andrea Patrick (born 1961), American model *Andrew G. Patrick (1907–1955), American architect *Arthur Patrick (born 1934), Australian theologian and historian *Ben Patrick (born 1984), American football tight end *Bill Patrick (footballer) (born 1932), Scottish footballer *Bill Patrick (sports anchor) (born 1955), American sportscaster *Bob Patrick (1917–1999), American baseball outfielder *Brenda Jean Patrick (born 1955), American educational consultant *Bronswell Patrick (born 1970), American baseball relief pitcher *Butch Patrick (born 1953), American actor *Cedeno Patrick (born 1983), American football player *Chris Patrick (born 1984), American football offensive tackle *Claude Patrick (born 1980), Canadian mixed martial arts fighter *Colin Patrick (1893–1942), British politician *Craig Patrick (born 1946), American hockey player, coach and general manager *Curtiss Patrick (born 1979), American ice hockey player *Dan Patrick (born 1956), American sportscaster *Dan Patrick (Texas politician) (born 1950), American politician *Danica Patrick (born 1982), American auto racing driver *Danny Patrick (born 1972), British film director and screenwriter *Darrin Patrick, American author and pastor *David M. Patrick (born 1947), English organist *David Patrick (writer) (1849–1914), Scottish writer and editor *David Patrick (athlete) (born 1960), American hurdler *Dennis Patrick (1918–2002), American character actor *Dennis R. Patrick (born 1951), American Chairman of the Federal Communications Commission *Deval Patrick (born 1956), American politician *Diane Patrick (born 1951), American First Lady of Massachusetts *Diane Porter Patrick (born 1946), American politician *Dorothy Patrick (1921–1987), American film actress *Edwin D. Patrick (1894–1945), American general *Emily Patrick (born 1959), English painter *Eric Patrick, American filmmaker *Frank Patrick (running back) (1915–1992), American football player *Frank Patrick (quarterback) (born 1947), American football player *Frank Patrick (ice hockey) (1885–1960), Canadian ice hockey player *Fred Patrick (1965–1989), Dutch-Surinamese footballer *Gail Patrick (1911–1980), American film actress *Glenn Patrick (born 1950), American ice hockey player *Hugh Talbot Patrick (1860–1939), American neurologist *James MacIntosh Patrick (1907–1998), Scottish painter *James Patrick (British Army officer), British military officer *James Patrick (Canadian football) (born 1982), Canadian football cornerback *James Patrick (ice hockey) (born 1963), Canadian ice hockey defenceman *Jerome Patrick (1883–1923), American film actor *Jody Patrick (born 1978), Canadian badminton player *John Patrick (dramatist) (1905–1995), American playwright and screenwriter *John Patrick (meteorologist) (born 1974), American meteorologist *John Patrick (rugby union) (1898–1959), American rugby union player *John R. Patrick (born 1945), American businessperson *Johnny Patrick (born 1988), American football player *Jordan Patrick (born 1992), English footballer *Julian Patrick (1927–2009), American opera singer *Julius Patrick (1938–2006), American politician *Kae T. Patrick (born 1934), American politician *Kathy Patrick, American author and hairdresser *Katie Patrick (born 1980), Australian environmentalist *Keith Patrick, Irish actor *Larne Patrick (born 1988), English rugby league footballer *Laurdine "Pat" Patrick (1929–1991), American jazz musician *Lawrence Patrick (1920–2006), American auto safety researcher *Lee Patrick (actress) (1901–1982), American actress *Lee Patrick (saxophonist) (born 1938), American musician *Leonard Patrick (1913–2006), American mobster *Lester Patrick (1883–1960), Canadian ice hockey player and coach *Luther Patrick (1894–1957), American politician *Lynn Patrick (1912–1980), Canadian ice hockey centre *Marcus Patrick (born 1974), British actor *Margaret Patrick (1913–1994), American musician known as "Ebony" *Mark Patrick, American radio personality *Marsena R. Patrick (1811–1888), American general and college president *Mason Patrick (1863–1942), American general *Matt Patrick (footballer) (1919–2005), Scottish footballer *Matt Patrick (producer) (born 1974), American musician *Matthew Patrick (born 1952), American politician *Michael Patrick (born 1980), American lawyer *Michelle Patrick (born 1949), American television soap opera writer *Mike Patrick, American sportscaster *Mike Patrick (American football) (1952–2008), American football punter *Muzz Patrick (1916–1998), Canadian ice hockey player *Myles Patrick (born 1954), American basketball player *Nicholas Patrick (born 1964), American astronaut *Nick Patrick (actor), British actor *Nigel Patrick (1913–1981), English actor and stage director *Paul Patrick (1950–2008), English teacher and LGBT rights activist *Rhianna Patrick (born 1977), Australian radio personality *Richard Patrick (born 1968), American rock musician *Robert Patrick (born 1958), American actor *Robert Patrick (playwright) (born 1937), American playwright and writer *Roy Patrick (1935–1998), English footballer *Ruth Patrick (1907-2013), American botanist *Simon Patrick (1626–1707), English theologian and bishop *Stephen Patrick (born 1932), Canadian politician *Steve Patrick (born 1961), Canadian ice hockey player *Tera Patrick (born 1976), American pornographic actress *Todd Patrick, music promoter *Trevor Patrick, rugby league footballer of the 1960s and '70s for New Zealand, and Otago *U. E. Patrick, American auto racing team owner *Van Patrick (1916–1974), American sportscaster *Vincent Patrick, American novelist *Wayne Patrick (1946–2010), American football running back *William C. Patrick III (1926–2010), American microbiologist *William Donald Patrick (1889–1967), British judge *William Patrick (Canadian politician) (1810–1883), Canadian clergyman and politician *William Patrick (author), American science editor *William Patrick (minister) (1791–1872), Scottish clergyman *William Penn Patrick (1930–1973), American businessman People named Patrick *Saint Patrick, Christian saint *Patrik Andersson, Swedish football player *Patrick Bamford, English football player *Pat Barry (born 1979), American kickboxer and mixed martial artist *Pat Batteaux (born 1978), American football player *Patrik Berger, Czech football player *Patrick Blake (1846–1909), Canadian politician *Pat Boller (born 1972), American ice hockey coach and executive *Pat Boone, American singer *Paddy Bradley, Irish Gaelic football player *Patrick Breeding, member of R&B group B5 (group) *Patrick Alavi, German musician *Patrick Buchanan, American political commentator, author and politician *Patrick Burris, American judoka and two-time Olympian *Patrick Tracy Burris (1967–2009), American spree killer *Patrick Cain, American football player *Patrick Cargill, British actor *Patrick Cary, (c. 1624 – 1658), English poet *Patrick Carney, American drummer *Pat Cash, Australian tennis player *Patrick Chan, Canadian figure skater *Pat Chapman, English food writer *Padraic Colum (1881–1972), Irish author *Pat Condell, English stand-up comedian *Patrick E. Crago, American medical researcher *Patrick Dearen, American author *Patrick Dempsey, American actor *Patrick Doyle, film composer *Patrick Duffy, American actor *Patrick Duggan, Roman Catholic Bishop of Clonfert in Ireland *Patrick Eaves, American-Canadian ice hockey player *Patrick Ewing, American basketball player *Patrick Faber (field hockey), Dutch field hockey player *Patrick Fitzgerald, American Attorney *Patrick Flanagan, American inventor *Sean Patrick Flanery, American actor *Patrick de Gayardon (1960–1998), French skydiver, skysurfer and BASE jumper *Patrick F. Gill, American Representative *Patrick Gordon, Imperial Russian Army general *Patrick Hanrahan, Australian writer *Pádraig Harrington, Irish professional golfer *Patrick Harvey (disambiguation), multiple people *Patrick Henry (1736–1799), American revolutionary figure *Patrick Heuscher, Swiss volleyball player *Patrick Hillery (1923–2008), the sixth President of Ireland (1976–1990) *Patrick Hitler, nephew of Adolf Hitler *Patrick Jeffrey, American diver *Patrick Jones, Welsh poet and playwright *Patrick Kane, professional ice hockey player *Patrick J. Kennedy a former United States congressman *Pat Kiernan, television news anchor *Patrick Kluivert, Dutch football player *Patrick Kühl, German swimmer *Patrik Kühnen, German tennis player *Patrick Lane (born 1939), Canadian poet *Patrick Macnee, English actor *Patrick Matt, Liechtensteiner cyclist *Pat Matzdorf, American athlete *Patrick Mboma, Cameroon football player *Patrick McEnroe, American tennis player *Patrick McGoohan (1928–2009), Irish-American actor *Patrick McGuinness (disambiguation), multiple people *Patrick McGuirk (born 1967), American football player *Pat Metheny, American jazz guitarist *Patrick Mills, Australian basketball player *Sir Patrick Moore, English astronomer *Pat Mountain, Welsh football player *Steven Patrick Morrissey (born 1959), British singer *Patrick Monahan (born 1969), American musician (rock band Train) *Patrick O'Brian (1914–2000), English author and translator *Pat O'Hanlon (born 1991), Australia Rugby League player *Patrick Chukwuemeka Okogwu (aka Tinie Tempah), British rapper *Pat Paulsen (1927–1997), American comedian and satirist *Patrick Pearse (aka Pádraig Pearse) (1879–1916), Irish activist and revolutionary *Patrick Rafter, Australian tennis player *Patrick Rakovsky, German football player *Patrick Rechner, Canadian Captain taken hostage working as a UN observer in Bosnia *Pat Richards (born 1981), Australian Rugby League player *Pat Roberts, American Senator from Kansas *Pat Robertson, American preacher and political figure *Patrick Lipton Robinson, Jamaican U.N. judge *Patrick Rowe (born 1969), American football player *Patrick Roy, Canadian ice hockey goaltender *Pat Sajak, American game show host *Patrick Scales (American football), American football player *Patrick Schmollinger, Austrian swimmer *Patrick da Silva, Brazilian football player *Patrik Sjöberg, Swedish high jumper *Sir Patrick Stewart (born 1940), British actor *Patrick Stump (born 1984), American musician *Patrick Swayze (1952–2009), American actor *Patrick Swift (1927–1983), painter *Patrick Topaloff (1944–2010), French singer and actor *Patrick Troughton (1920–1987), English actor *Patrick Veszpremi, Australian rules footballer *Patrick Vieira, Senegalese-born French football player *Patrick Wanis, Australian life coach *Patrick Warburton (born 1964), American actor *Patrick Willis (born 1985), American football player *Patrick Wolf (born 1983), English singer-songwriter *Patrick, the working name of professional wrestler Don Harris *Patrick, the pseudonym used by artist John Byrne In fiction *Lord Harry, also known as Patrick, the locomotive character from The Railway Series books by the Rev. W. Awdry *Patrick Bateman, fictional character from Bret Easton Ellis' novel American Psycho *Patrick Harper (fiction), the Irish right-hand man from the Sharpe book and television series *Patrick Darling, character on Dirty Sexy Money *Patrick McReary, character in the 2008 video game Grand Theft Auto: IV *Patrick Star, character on the television series SpongeBob SquarePants *Sir Patrick Delaney-Podmore, character in the Harry Potter series of books *Patrick Jane, main character in The Mentalist * Patrick, a character from Disney's Home on the Range * Saint Patrick ** St. Patrick's Day, an Irish holiday to celebrate Saint Patrick * Patrick (given name), list of people and fictional characters with this name * Patrick (surname), list of people with this name * ''Patrick'' (1978 film), a 1978 Australian horror film ** Patrick: Evil Awakens, remake * Patrick (parish), a parish in the Isle of Man * Patrick, Nevada, an unincorporated community in Washoe County * Patrick, South Carolina, a town in the USA * Patrick (sportswear company), founded in 1892 Other uses * Patrick Corporation, an Australian transport company * Patrick Division, a former division in the NHL See also * Croagh Patrick, a mountain in the west of Ireland Category:Disambiguations